


Break Time

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Julia has a hard time passing up a pint of ice cream and enlists Magnus to help her out with it.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magnus/Julia for "We can share."

“We can share,” Julia said before Magnus had even had a chance to address the pint of ice cream protruding conspicuously from the top of the paper grocery bag she burst into the shop with.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking,” she continued, removing the condensating container and setting it down on the corner of Magnus’s work bench. “‘Julia, I thought you swore ice cream off as a vice.’ Well, Magnus, if you must know, I accidentally made eye contact with the cute little baby they’ve got out there _selling_ the stuff now.”

“Ooh, that little gap-toothed one?” Magnus said with a sympathetic little grimace. “Elsbeth?”

“ _Elsbeth,_ ” Julia growled, stomping up the stairs to the apartment with the rest of the groceries. “It’s fucking entrapment, letting that doe-eyed little shark sit there at the booth like that! When the hell does school start back up?”

She was shouting down the stairs to him over the sounds of cabinets being opened and foods being stuffed into them. Magnus smiled.

When she returned, Julia held a pair of spoons, one of which she offered to him.

“Come on, loser,” she said. “Break time.”


End file.
